She Could Hardly Wait Any Longer
by i.can.make.you
Summary: Rachel had phoned Quinn, because she couldn't wait any longer for her. She needed Quinn inside of her.


Rachel was pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting until Quinn would arrive. She was so horny right now and needed a good fucking. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She rushed towards the front door and opened it swiftly. Quinn walked right in and before she could get a word in, Rachel pinned her to the wall. She wrapped her hands around Quinns waist and planted her lips directly onto hers.  
>"You're eager, aren't you?" asked Quinn as Rachel pulled her lips away. Rachel just moaned against Quinns skin, making her way down her neck.<br>"Wait." said Quinn.  
>"For what?" Rachel came face to face with Quinn with a puzzled look on her face.<br>Quinn grabbed Rachels hands and led her towards the loungeroom. She didn't want to be fucked in Rachel's own walkway. Rachel sat down on the couch and Quinn climbed on top of her, wrapping her legs around her patners waist. She lowered her head but Rachel was the one who surged up, crashing their lips together. Rachel slid her toungue across Quinns lips, begging for entry and after a few seconds Quinn gave it to her. Quinn Grabbed the back off rachels neck so that they would be closer, if that was even possible. Their toungues explored eachothers mouths and both of them could still feel that spark they had felt the first time they kissed. Quinn tugged at Rachels top and she leaned out just long enough to take it off and fling it across the floor before leaning into Quinns neck, sucking slowly on her skin. Quinn let out a small moan and tilted her head back just the slightest. she began to unbutton her shirt and Rachel soon hepled her, while grazing her teeth over the hickey she just made. She could already feel Quinn getting wet through her thin-but-not-entirely-see-through shorts. Her top crumpled onto the floor and Rachel removed her mouth away from Quinns neck to lower it to her white lace bra. She tugged it down with her teeth as Quinn slowly started grinding her crotch against Rachels. Rachel let out a sigh just as her hands went about undoing Quinns bra. Quinn smirked and in a second her bra was flung off of her. Rachels hand trailed down Quinn's back and grabbed at her tight ass. Quinn had decided that they had enough foreplay and repositoned herself and Rachel so that Rachel's body was spread across the couch with quinn sitting at the end. She slid off Rachel's skirt and to her suprise and delight she found that Rachel wasn't wearing any panties. Rachel was quickly squrming down so that Quinn could start already, but she already knew that she would take her time. She liked to tease Rachel. Quinn didn't even need to try to bring Rachel closer as within 5 seconds Rachel had managed bringing herself to Quinn by herself, her legs bent with her feet on the armrest. Quinn reached up carressed one of Rachels breast, rubbing her thumb over her nipple and tweaking it. She could her a moan come from Rachel and Quinn ran her hand back down Rachel's body. Quinn spread Rachel's legs, not that she needed to as Rachel had down that herself.  
>"Rachel, you're dripping wet." Quinn exclamed, then ran her toungue down Rachel's folds. Rachel gasped and wrapped her legs around Quinns hear, trying to pull her close, trying to get that toungue thrusted into her, but Quinn didn't budge. Quinn parted Rachels lips with her finger and teased the area around her hole. Suddenly Quinn brang her hands to Rachel's thighs, lightly carressing them. Quinns toungue made it's way to Rachel's clit and she brang it in her mouth. Rachel nearl orgasmed just having Quinns toungue rolled around her clit and it took everything she had not to orgasm right then. Quinns hands came closer up Rachel's body until they were just at the outside of her pussy.<br>"Please, Quinn. Please!" Rachel groaned while looking down at her. Quinn had decided that she had waited long enough and easily sliding her toungue into Rachel's waiting pussy. She gasped and moaned and knew she was on the edge of orgasm. She loved the feeling of Quinn inside of her tight cunt. She gripped onto the edge of the couch as Quinns toungue tisted and turned. She felt Quinn pull out and rachel let go of gripping the couch so tightly, even though she was on the brink of cumming all over Quinns face. Quinn slammed two fingers straight into Rachel and Rachel moaned with delight, but Quinn knew that her work was not done. Her fingers pounded in and out of Rachel, making her throb like mad. Quinns toungue was flicking Rachel's clit and her other hand was rubbing her own pussy in rythm with Rachel pumping herself onto Quinns fingers, as she could feel the juices soaking through her shorts. Rachel was just seconds away and as she felt Quinn's fingers curl up, she let out a small scream as her body trembled with orgasm. She exploded her cum all over Quinn and Quinn licked up ever last bit, loving the taste of Rachel. She stood up, realizing there was a stain where she was dripping with her juices.  
>"Come on," Quinn said, dragging Rachel up the stairs. "It's <em>my <em>turn." 


End file.
